Storm
by Snowy Winter Tales
Summary: Albus Severus Potter doesn't do losing at Quidditch. AS/S.


**Storm**

"That was murder, wasn't it?"

Albus mumbled something that might've been an answer, but in all reality, probably wasn't. He was soaked through, his hair stringy and sticking up at the back, and whenever he moved, he felt the uncomfortable press of wet clothes against his skin.

"Malfoy must've really had it in for you," Hugo said.

Albus grunted as he tried to get off his wet Quidditch kit, and failed horribly. His head was stuck half-way through his shirt and he just wanted it all to go away. Miserable Malfoy cu -

Hugo laughed.

"Piss off," Albus suggested. Hugo had been the only one of the team left waiting for him. They'd lost at Quidditch today – the first time Albus had _ever_ lost. At _anything_. He was being a right moody bastard and he deserved to be.

Thankfully, Hugo sensed Albus'd rather be alone and politely made himself scarce. Albus eventually managed to rid himself of his shirt and he threw it angrily against the wall opposite him. Mud splashed onto the brick, and Albus drew in a less than impressed breath. Stupid fucking _Quidditch_.

"Decorating, are we?"

Smarmy, idiotic _prick_ , thought Albus, and he didn't respond, starting on his trousers.

"I think it looks lovely," Scorpius Malfoy carried on, seemingly oblivious to Albus's lack of enthusiasm. "Matches -"

"What?" Albus demanded, looking up. "What have you come to do? Were you waiting for my heartfelt congratulations?"

Scorpius was stood at the door linking the changing rooms together. He'd obviously gone on from the Slytherin changing room, through the showers, to find Albus still changing out of his blue and silver robes. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking at Albus with a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

"Obviously," Scorpius said dryly.

Albus let out a frustrated noise. "Could you just fuck off? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Not so keen on losing then?" Scorpius went on. Albus raised an eyebrow, but Scorpius wasn't done yet. "I can imagine. Must be the first time a precious Potter has lost to anyone in his life."

"Just what is your problem?" Albus snapped. "You won the Quidditch match, good for you, now fuck off before I hex your face off-centre. I've done it before."

Scorpius nodded vaguely. "Yes. Poor Zabini. He didn't look right for weeks."

Albus didn't feel the need to comment. He turned round to ruck at the elastic padding tied to his shoulders. It gave way with a sharp _twang_ of elastic against his skin and he swore, kicking the bench before him as he tossed the offensive padding down. It bounced neatly off the wood and to the ground.

"You know, you're quite violent for a Ravenclaw."

" _Why_ haven't you left yet?" Albus inquired.

"Last time I checked, Hogwarts wasn't your property, Potter. I can go wherever I please."

Albus gave up on the rest of his clothing and just decided it was going to go down the laundry chute wet. It was going to be sticky and pressed when it came out, and it would take weeks to fit right, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He grabbed his towel and made his way to the showers. Which Malfoy was blocking. Albus stopped in front of him, eyebrows raised.

"You want to continue insulting me while I take a shower, or?" Albus asked, and Malfoy coloured and took a step sideways. Albus stared at him and then laughed, because it clicked.

"You _do_ ," he said, incredulously.

"Shut up," Malfoy said.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Albus countered, not quite believing the turn this entire event was taking. "I already have a girlfriend."

"You've got problems, is what you already have," Malfoy hissed.

Albus laughed. "My problems aren't half as big as yours, I reckon."

"Would you _shut up_?" Malfoy snapped, turning his face to look at Albus. His cheeks were bright red, hair freshly washed and falling over his eyes. Albus took a step forward and trapped him effectively back against the wall, one hand next to Malfoy's face.

"Now you know how I feel whenever you come near me," Albus said, looming close. Malfoy looked at him with a glint of well - _something_ \- in his eyes and then looked somewhere where he wasn't _quite_ looking at Albus. His nose was red from the cold seeping into the locker rooms.

Albus leaned in and kissed him. Scorpius froze, but then his eyes fluttered shut. Albus kept his open, looking at the shadows Malfoy's blond lashes were casting on his face; his hand had somehow moved and his thumb was digging into Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy angled his head, his hand curled against Albus's chest. Albus broke away.

"Now piss off," he said, enunciating every word, and then he shouldered past Malfoy into the showers.

"Now piss off," he said, enunciating every word, as he shouldered past Malfoy into the showers.


End file.
